


Until I'm Taller

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, And More Fluff, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Seme Nitori, Uke Matsuoka Rin, implied makoharu, nitori has a shrine, rintori - Freeform, time skip, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has always been in love with Rin, not aware that Rin felt the same way.<br/>One day Nitori is forced to move away, breaking Rin's heart in the process. But what happens when he comes back three years later and all the feelings Rin has tried so hard to suppress comes bubbling to the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I'm Taller

  
  


It happened in the courtyard, late at night. No one was around. All was silent, but the air was freezing.

Rin and Nitori were the only ones outside. Nitori told Rin he urgently needed to talked to him. Of course, Rin agreed, seeing that Nitori would be leaving tomorrow.

"Senpai..," Nitori whispered quietly. He bowed his head as if in shame, shut his eyes and finally blurted the words he'd held back for years, "I've... I've always loved you!"

Nitori held his breath. Time stopped. His heart fell to his stomach as he waited for a reaction.

Rin's breathe caught in his throat. He blushed softly, but it quickly faded, thinking Nitori was put up to it... Again. He stared down at Nitori, then burst out laughing. He ruffled the shorter male's hair lightly, "Yeah, I love you too," He said with a playful grin.

Time continued, Nitori blushed darkly... Did Rin..

Rin.. Didn't believe him?

Rin kept on talking, smiling with his shark-like grin, "I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you're-,"

He was cut off as Nitori did the most impulsive thing he'd ever done. Out of anger and confusion, he grabbed Rin by his shirt, yanked him down and lightly pressed their lips together, "Senpai, Please believe me.. I'm not lying,"

Rin's eyes widened and he quickly stepped back, pushing Nitori away, "What the he-,"

"I promise you," Nitori started, ignoring Rin's rejection.

"Huh?-,"

"I promise I won't come back,"

Rin's eyes widened even more, "Nitori! No! Wait. No. Just because I-,"

"Until, I'm taller~" Nitori had a soft smile on his face as he stared up at Rin, his eyes leaking tears.  


~•~  
  


[Three Years Later]

20 year old Rin Matsuoka stood at the edge of the pool. He was currently instructing the senior team for the Samezuka Swimming Club. He had a great life. He was in his second year of the local college. He decided to stay in Japan instead of going back to Australia. He also swam for the local team, he was scouted by many coaches who most agreed to wait for his decision till after the end of his college life. He was pursuing his swimming career, and now he was helping the younger ones do it too. Coaching seemed like a good way to kill time and ten to fifteen was the age for this team so he figured what could go wrong.

Soon the session was over, and he happily ushered everyone to the showers. Finally, soon he could go back to his dorm and just sleep. He sat in his chair, waiting for parents to come by and pick up their kids. Vaguely in the background, he could hear children playfully screaming as he shut his eyes.. Slowly dozing off.

He drifted in, then out of consciousness trying to stay awake.

"You shouldn't fall asleep while you're watching children," A deep voice reverberated through his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to meet soft, entrancing blue eyes, almost gray. Rin yawned and stretches his arms, "You're absolutely right.. How unprofessional of me," He got to his feet, the other male towering over him. About three inches taller.

A parent walked into the building and Rin simply pointed to the showers. The parent smiled and went on her way.

Rin turned to meet those enticing eyes once more, "The kids are in the shower," He stated, not able to take his eyes away. He loved his eyes, it reminded him of...

His focus never left his eyes as he waited for a reply.

"I know. I'm waiting for my little brother. We just got back here last week, my brother was persistent about joining the same swim club I went to,"

"You're from here?" Rin asked curiously, turning his attention away to walk towards the lost parents. He absently ignored the male, the male followed him.

Wait.. a second..

"Yeah, I moved from here three years ago. My brother loves swimming, I guess it runs in the family,"

Rin turned around and eyed him, completely, not just his eyes.

Wait another second...

Blue eyes..

Grey hair..

That beauty mark..

Moving away three years ago.. ?!

Rin was speechless, "N... N-NITORI?!" He screeched.

Nitori grinned, "Took you long enough, Senpai,"

"WHEN DID YOU GET SO HUGE?!"

Everything changed on Nitori. His voice deepened, his face matured, he grew his hair out slightly and he was who knows how many damn centimeters taller.

Nitori smirked, a smug smile, "I guess a grew a bit,"

Rin blinked. Once, then twice, then multiple times. He could NOT believe this was the Nitori he knew. If 16 year Nitori had smirked at him, he would have laughed his ass off. But the 19 year old Nitori's smirk made his heart skip a few beats. They couldn't be the same person. Just. Impossible.

"Chirou-Nee!" A small, frail voice called from behind.

Once again, Rin was shocked. He assumed it was Nitori's brother calling him because they looked ALOT alike, even the same hairstyle Nitori had before.. he moved away. The only difference was that, the smaller male had black hair and he didn't have Nitori's signature mole. Other than that, he was the striking replica of younger Nitori.

"Chirou-Nee, where you waiting long?"

Nitori grinned at his little brother and took his hand, "No, I wasn't," He said softly. Suddenly, his face turned grim, "Senpai, you were always calling me by my first name. A while before I moved away, you stopped. But why?"

Rin couldn't speak. He had a reason.. He just didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself.

The little boy sensed the tension. Feeling uncomfortable, he tugged on his older brother's hand, "Chirou-Nee, my fishsticks are at home and they won't hatch unless I'm there!"

Nitori did his best not to burst out laughing. It was a weird inside joke between him and his family.

"Alright, Aki, let's go on," He mumbled with a chuckle.

He turned towards Rin with soft smile, perfectly concealing his torn feelings, "See you around?" He cooed.

Briefly, he let go of his brother's hand, reaching out for Rin.

"Nito..," Rin started but his voice broke, the word coming out as a soft whisper instead.

Rin turned his head away, memories and feelings of the past coming back up again.., "You kept your promise," He said softly, "When you're taller..,"

Nitori dropped his hand, somehow unable to go on, "Rin.. ," He whispered.

Rin snapped out of his thoughts, eyes gazing at Nitori in shock. Nitori... Didn't call him Senpai.

It was happening again.

These feelings. The feelings he couldn't suppress no matter how much he told himself it was unrequited.

"Nitori, I-,"

"Chirou-Nee!" Akihisa, or Aki, whined. Rin was cut off by him, unable to hold back anymore. Rin hurriedly turned his back to him; took off a couple of clothing and dove into the side of the pool. After a few seconds, he resurfaced again, slicing through the water almost aggressively.

Rin was absolutely frustrated. He couldn't do it before. He couldn't do it back then. And he still couldn't do it now. His eyes shed soft tears but the pool water hid them well.

He was just so frustrated.

And the only way he could think of to get rid of it.. Was to swim.

Akihisa spoke to his brother in a hushed tone, "Isn't that the guy you have a shrine to in your bedroom?" He whispered.

Nitori chuckled, "That was years ago. But yes," He responded.

"Does he still makes your heart go boom, like ya told me?"

"You were listening to that?"

The small male nodded.

Nitori gave him a forced smile, "Not at all..," He muttered.

And with that, Nitori left with his younger brother.

~•~•~•~•

Rin honestly never cared for relationships and feelings and whatever...

After having a crush on an attractive male named Haruka, he realized he was gay. That crush didn't last long though, mostly because Haruka had a lover, Makoto. They were currently engaged now.

But other than that tiny crush which barely lasted a month, Rin had never developed feelings for anyone. That was until he met Nitori. His first thought was that it was highly irritating, annoying and truly bothersome to be the senpai of a male with such an annoying voice. An annoying face too. But.. Nitori tried so hard. He always did his best. He always tried to make Rin proud. Day after day he realized how much seeing Nitori's face brightened his day. How much he missed Nitori's constant habit of repeatedly saying senpai when Nitori was sick or wasn't around. Finally, he realized his days weren't the same without Nitori by his side.

Rin got to his feet, he was currently in his single dormitory room at his college, and god he was happy nobody could see his face. He'd never shed so much emotion in his entire life.

It was all Nitori's fault.

How could Nitori.. Just.. Leave him behind..? Then show up without a word?

A loud thumping could be heard at his door but Rin just ignored it, he didn't want to talk to anyway.

But the thumping only got louder. Rin growled, "Go the fuck away," He hissed. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted to be by himself. That and it was embarrassing to show his face at this time.

"Rin, open up," A deep voice came from the other side of the door.

His heart stopped. In a flash, he unlocked his door and stared at the sight in front of him.

"Nito... ri..," He couldn't finish his sentence as Rin scooped him into a hug. His head buried into Rin's neck, causing the shark to shiver lightly.

"Senpai-,"

Rin forcibly pulled back and slapped his hands over Nitori's mouth. Calling him Senpai, hurt a lot more than him calling him Rin.

Nitori quickly shoved the male's hands away and spoke before Rin could explain his actions, "When I first got put into your care almost about a year later, they dared me to confess to you. I know you remember. And I'm sorry if it hurt you, but I confessed to you because it was true. It was easy for me to do it then because if you had laughed at me, I could have just said it was a joke. I honestly wanted to hear your reply but as you remember, the guys who dared me got to you before either of us could talk. But in that brief moment, I saw your torn expression," Nitori's voice was breaking but he kept talking because he didn't want to be interrupted. He'd been rehearsing what to say to Rin for years, "And that's what has given me hope. I still haven't given up on you. Rin Matsuoka, it's been almost four years and my feelings still haven't changed. I realized that just from seeing you. I'm still in love with you,"

Rin bit down hard on his tongue. He couldn't speak. His heart was eating away at his chest. He couldn't tell if it was ripping away or just beating really hard.

"Aiichirou Nitori... You've matured so much.," Rin whispered, reminiscing in the days Nitori would be too nervous to speak, always stuttering, "I..," In the males arms, Rin's body starts to shake. He shut his eyes tightly as the tears came back to his eyes, "How did you even find me? How did you know which dorm?"

Nitori chuckled, "Love can do crazy things," He squeezed him tighter.

Rin gripped onto the male's shirt, "Ai.. I..,"

Say it, Rin.

"I really..,"

Come on.

"I really..," He whispered, "..I fell in love with you, years back... And I still.. love you," Rin released the males shirt, "I know I do. I've al-,"

Rin couldn't finish. All hesitation gone, Nitori took a hold of Rin's hips and pressed their lips together.

Rin felt like he was about to melt. Just what was this feeling? Is this what it was like to have his love requited? His heart pounded hard in his chest, deepening the kiss slightly. Nitori placed a finger on Rin's chin, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip and skillfully parting his lips.

"Rin," Nitori whispered in between the kiss, pushing his tongue against his, "I love you,"

Rin blushed darkly, "Shut up," grumbled. His arms moved up to wrap around Nitori's neck.

Nitori pulled back, kissing away his tears, "Why are you crying.. Rin?"

"I'm so happy, Ai," The shark replied, his body trembling from the emotional overload.

Nitori pulled back from the kiss and gave Rin an expecting look, Rin nodded, "I stopped calling you by your first name.. Because I was a bit.. Upset.. When you confessed to me.. I really thought that you, um- But when the guys said it was a lie, I just thought we just weren't that close anymore. I wanted to get away from you. So I went back to calling you Nitori,"

Nitori apologized softly again,"Will you keep calling me Ai?"

Rin latched his arms around his neck, showing him his signature shark like grin, "I'll call you whatever you want me to.. Because I am yours," He pulled him down for another kiss, "And you're mine," He whispered, their lips briefly brushing against each others.

Rin couldn't help but to think about how both of them changed over the years..

He briefly wondered if he would still love this new Nitori, but his hesitation disappeared as soon as the male kissed back.

"Rin, tell me you love me. I've only dreamt of you saying it,"

Rin chuckled softly, a soft blush making its way to his cheek, "I love you," He cooed.

Nitori smirked, a smug smile that made Rin's heart stutter.

His heart only seemed to race faster.. as Nitori slipped his hand underneath his shirt.

"Ai?" Rin gasped in a small voice, feeling the cool hand against his skin. Nitori's hands took a firm grip on his waist as he led him to the bed. Rin didn't protest. Nitori laid the other male onto the bed, taking his place on top. Throughout the entire time, Rin's arms never unlatched from Nitori's neck. Nitori pulled back from their kiss. He gave Rin a look, as if asking for permission. Rin nodded and helped Nitori pull off his shirt. His arms wrapped around his own body and he blushed darkly. It was weird. Normally, while he was swimming, being shirtless wasn't a big deal... But underneath Nitori's lustful gaze.. It set more than his cheeks on fire.

Nitori cupped Rin's face in his hands, kissing him hard. It wasn't the slow and sweet kiss from before, instead it was passionate, fiery. He pressed his lips harder against his, moaning as his moist tongue slid against his. A throaty moan escaped Rin's lips as Nitori's fingers grazed over his nipple.

"N-.. No.. Ai.. Don't touch me there," Rin whispered in between their lips.

But that only seems to encourage the other male. Nitori pinched the soft nipple between his finger, rolling it around until the beads perked up. Pulling away from the kiss, a trail of saliva followed him. Nitori was breathless, his lips damp and slightly swelling from the kiss. He pressed his lips to his ear, sliding his hand across Rin's thigh and earning a shiver in response. The male whispered a soft confession before moving down to press his lips to his neck.

Rin tangled his hands in his hair, his body felt like it was on fire. A breathy moan escape the shark's lips as Nitori's tongue ran over his collarbone. Once Nitori's lips reached his nipple he took a sharp intake of breath. An arm wrapped around his neck, pressing the male's body further to his, the other tangled in his hair. Rin threw his head back, his eyes shut and his mouth agape in pleasure, "Ai... Aii.. chirou..," He moaned. Nitori chuckled in response, finding Rin's body very sensitive.

Never in his life had Rin imagined Nitori doing something so perverted. Never did he think Nitori would be ever.. be on top of him. Did he know how to.. Top?

Maybe.. He had experience...

What if...

Rin was a bit too caught up into his thoughts to notice. Nitori's hot, wet mouth enveloped his length, forcing Rin to slap his hands over his own mouth, muffling his moans. Rin spread his legs to give him room, moving and wounding his hands into his hair.

His thoughts could wait. It definitely could wait till afterwards. They had all the time in the world. This time.. Rin wasn't planning on ever letting him go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This was written way back when I was first starting fanfics so my writing style is different now. But if you happen to have ANY OTP you'd like me to write about please tell me in the comments! Thanks again!


End file.
